Alfredo Aceves
Write the text of your article here! Alfredo Aceves Martínez (born December 8, 1982, in San Luis Río Colorado, Sonora) is a Mexican professional baseball pitcher with the Boston Red Sox of Major League Baseball. He uses a fastball, which can reach the mid 90s, a curveball, a changeup, and a cut fastball. He is known for his control and his ability to throw any pitch in any count.[1] He previously pitched for the New York Yankees. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Alfredo_Aceves&action=edit&section=1 edit Career http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Alfredo_Aceves&action=edit&section=2 edit Early career Aceves was signed by the Toronto Blue Jays as an amateur free agent in 2001. He made ten starts in the Dominican Summer League that year. However, Aceves felt isolated, and when the Blue Jays assigned him to stay in the DSL for 2002, Aceves stayed in Mexico, and his contract was purchased by the Yucatán Leones of the Mexican League.[2] Aceves pitched for Yucatán and Sultanes de Monterrey for the next six seasons. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Alfredo_Aceves&action=edit&section=3 edit New York Yankees Yankees scout Lee Sigman followed Aceves in the Mexican League, feeling he could achieve similar success as Teddy Higuera, who Sigman had signed for the Milwaukee Brewers.[2] Feeling that he had developed well in the Mexican League, the Yankees purchased Aceves, along with Manny Banuelos and two other players, for $450,000 during the 2007-08 offseason.[2][3] He began 2008 with the Single-A Advanced Tampa Yankees. He was quickly promoted to the Double-A Trenton Thunder and Triple-A Scranton/Wilkes-Barre Yankees. He was named Eastern League pitcher of the week for the week ending May 25, 2008.[4] After going a combined 8-6 with a 2.62 ERA on the three Yankee farm teams, Aceves was called up to the Yankees on August 28, 2008. On August 31, Aceves made his Yankee and major league debut, becoming the 106th major-league player to have been born in México, pitching two scoreless innings in relief. After pitching effectively through his first few relief appearances, Aceves was moved to the rotation in replacement of Darrell Rasner.[5] In his first career start, he pitched seven innings of one-run ball with two strikeouts against the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim, earning the win. After starting the 2009 season in the minors, Aceves rejoined the Yankees on May 4.[6] Due to his ability to pitch effectively in any situation, Aceves has drawn comparisons to former Yankee reliever and spot starter Ramiro Mendoza.[7] Aceves made ten relief appearances in 2010 before succumbing to a strained lower back that ended his season. He suffered a broken collarbone in an off-season bicycle accident.[8] He was non-tendered after the season.[9] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Alfredo_Aceves&action=edit&section=4 edit Boston Red Sox Aceves was signed to a major league deal by the Boston Red Sox on February 8, 2011.[10] On April 21, he was optioned to Triple-A to make room for Matt Albers on the roster.[11] On May 6 he was called back up, and on May 16 he won his first game with the Red Sox. Aceves continued to wear number 91 with the Red Sox, giving him the highest uniform number in the history of the Red Sox, beating JT Snow, who wore the previous highest number (84) in 2006.[12] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Alfredo_Aceves&action=edit&section=5 edit Personal life He married his wife Arley in November, 2008,[13] proposing to her during a Trenton Thunder game during the 2008 season.[2] Aceves' father, Alfredo Aceves, was a first baseman in the Mexican League[14] and his older brother, Jonathan Aceves, was a catcher in the Chicago White Sox organization, currently playing for the Saraperos de Saltillo of the Mexican League.[15] Aceves wears #91 to honor Dennis Rodman, whom Aceves admires for his antics and championships.[2] He was one of three players in Yankees history to wear a number in the 90s, with Charlie Keller and Brian Bruney each wearing #99. He is also the first (and, so far, only) player in Red Sox history to wear a number in the 90s.